After Valentines Day
by Ilivebrittana
Summary: Santana and Brittany are fine, but would be ready for all the challenges that still have to overcome?
1. Valentines Day

**Hey, guys! I'm new here and I'm not so good as other writers but... Yeah, I guess I'm a little good... So, that's my first fic and, please, be cool with me! OH! Almost forget it! That's a Brittana and ... fic! I love them sooo much...**

* * *

Brittany

Okay, okay, the week didn't start exactly as we imagined (with the director calling us to his room because a student complained of us), but I can say that this was the best week as official girlfriends and that was the best day of Valentines ever! At glee club only romantic songs, in which we were very close to each other, San sending me little cards and flowers every day and I even tried making a CD for her, and she loved it even without getting the cover I did with a photo of us. Quinn helped me choose and on Friday before we left, I gave her a silver bracelet with a bunch of little hearts. She loved it and then we kissed and after, she told me that my gift would come later.

We started to get Quinn and Santana was crazy saying that she would have to return with Mercedes or one of the boys, because she had plans for later.

"Alright Santana not want to spoil the couple's romantic evening" Quinn said smiling while sending messages from your mobile phone.

"Romantic night? ..." I asked confused "... but you didn't tell me anything San ..."

"Calm Britt ..." she replied with a smile touching my leg with affection "You just need to relax and enjoy the evening."

"But Santana ..." I asked looking at her profile, she had returned to focus on the street. "I could have done anything, helped you to prepare ..." I complained as we stopped in front of the Breadstiks.

"You just have to be a cute and beautiful girlfriend who is every day, is all I need for the night to be perfect." she said holding my hand and almost looking into my eyes.

When she looked at me that way I felt lost in your eyes. It was a sense of security that I had nowhere else and I loved it.

I pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. San walked much more endearing since taking our dating and what she called "cruising" had become much smoother. We were going slowly, because after we reveal our relationship to her parents, most couldn't close the bedroom door in her house and when my parents started to knock on the door every five minutes when we were at my house. So, the truth was that since we started dating not having sex. Santana got a little distant in the first weeks, I was so much to be with her and even San saying that everything was fine, we would take, it was not what I felt when she caught me in the bathroom in a range.

Inside the car, opened the San lips and deepened the kiss as his hand wandered down my leg under my dress. His touch was gentle contrast to the urgency I felt. I held her by the neck pressing it against my lips even more. His hand went up a little more under the dress and I sighed against his lips.

"Ok, I'm still here ..." Quinn said from the backseat reminding us that we were not alone, "If you can at least unlock the door for me to leave, I will not further hindrance."

"My God Fabray, you know how to end the mood!" Santana complained returning to sit in front of the steering wheel.

She unlocked the door and I grabbed her hand.

"I think we should go." I asked.

"Yeah. Alright, let's go..." she agreed opening the door.

We met in front of the car and only then could repair much she looked beautiful in her black dress. The dark hair stuck on one side of the head and heels that left her legs even more perfect.

"San ..." I said stopping to admire her. "You're so beautiful ..." still kept trying to compose myself.

She smiled holding my hand and then gave me a kiss before saying in my ear:

"I arranged just for you. And I was sure would be rewarded" kept looking at me with malice. "You're perfect!"

She smiled her smile more perfect. We walked hand in hand toward the party. Quinn had come in and talked to Sam, Mercedes and the new kid. Sugar was testing the microphone, Kurt seemed a bit sad and lonely and thought we could keep her company, but San pulled me to one of the few vacant tables. There were chocolates on the table and everything was decorated with red hearts and roses, was perfect! Mike and Tina came to greet us, Mercedes appeared to warn that she would return with Quinn and Sam and we should not worry. I thanked before S did one of his rude comments and Mercedes said goodbye saying he had to meet the rest of the religious group.

Brittany

Ok, tudo bem, a semana não começou exatamente como imaginávamos (com o diretor nos chamando para a sua sala por que algum aluno reclamou da gente), mas posso dizer que aquela foi a melhor semana como namoradas oficiais e que aquele foi o melhor dia dos namorados de todos! No clube glee só músicas românticas, nas quais ficamos bem pertinho uma da outra, a San me mandando cartõezinhos e flores todos os dias e eu até tentei fazer um CD para ela, e mesmo sem conseguir ela adorou a capa que fiz com uma foto da gente. A Quinn me ajudou a escolher e na sexta-feira, antes de sairmos, dei a ela uma pulseira prata com um monte de coraçõezinhos. Ela adorou e depois de nos beijarmos disse que meu presente viria mais tarde.

Passamos pegar a Quinn em casa e Santana já foi logo avisando que ela teria que voltar com a Mercedes ou um dos meninos, pois tinha planos para mais tarde.

– Tudo bem Santana, não quero estragar a noite romântica do casal (Quim falou sorrindo enquanto enviava mensagens de seu celular).

– Noite romântica? (perguntei confusa), mas você não me falou nada San...

– Calma Britt (ela respondeu com um sorriso tocando minha perna com carinho). Você só precisa relaxar e aproveitar a noite.

– Mas Santana... (Pedi olhando seu perfil, ela havia voltado a se concentrar na rua). Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa, ajudado você a preparar... (reclamei enquanto parávamos em frente ao Breadstiks).

– Você só tem que ser a namorada linda e querida que é todos os dias, é tudo que eu preciso para que a noite seja perfeita (ela respondeu segurando minha mão e olhando praticamente dentro dos meus olhos).

Quando ela me olhava desta maneira eu me sentia perdida em seus olhos. Era uma sensação de segurança que eu não tinha em nenhum outro lugar e eu adorava aquilo.

Eu a puxei para mais perto e a beijei com carinho. San andava bem mais carinhosa desde que assumiu nosso namoro e o que ela chamava de "pegação" tinha ficado bem mais suave. Estávamos indo devagar, porque depois que revelamos aos pais dela nosso namoro, não pudemos mais fechar a porta do quarto quando na casa dela e meus pais passaram a bater na porta a cada cinco minutos quando estávamos na minha casa. Então, a verdade era que, desde que passamos a namorar que não transávamos. Santana ficou um pouco distante nas primeiras semanas, eu estava muito a fim de estar com ela e mesmo a San dizendo que estava tudo bem, que íamos agüentar, não foi o que eu senti quando ela me prendeu no banheiro em um intervalo.

Dentro do carro, San abriu os lábios e aprofundou o beijo enquanto sua mão vagava pela minha perna sob o meu vestido. Seu toque era suave contrastando com a urgência que eu sentia. Segurei-a pela nuca pressionando-a ainda mais contra meus lábios. Sua mão subiu um pouco mais sob o vestido e eu suspirei contra seus lábios.

– Ok, eu ainda estou aqui (Quinn falou do banco de trás nos lembrando que não estávamos sozinhas). Se você puder ao menos destravar a porta para eu sair, juro que não atrapalho mais.

– Meu Deus Fabrey, você sabe como estragar o clima! (Santana reclamou voltando a sentar-se de frente para o volante).

Ela destrancou a porta e eu peguei a sua mão.

– Acho que devíamos ir (pedi).

– É. Tudo bem, vamos... (ela concordou abrindo a porta).

Nos encontramos em frente ao carro e só então pude reparar o quanto ela estava linda em seu vestido preto. Os cabelos escuros presos apenas em um lado da cabeça e os saltos que deixavam suas pernas ainda mais perfeitas.

– San... (falei parando para admirá-la). Você está tão linda... (continuei ainda tentando me recompor).

Ela sorriu segurando minha mão e então me deu um selinho antes de dizer ao meu ouvido:

– Me arrumei só para você. E eu tinha certeza que seria recompensada (continuou me olhando com malícia). Você está perfeita!

Ela sorriu o seu sorriso mais perfeito. Caminhamos de mãos dadas em direção à festa. Quinn já tinha entrado e conversava com Sam, Mercedes e o garoto novo. Sugar testava o microfone, Kurt parecia um pouco triste e sozinho e pensei que poderíamos lhe fazer companhia, mas San me puxou para uma das poucas mesas vagas. Haviam bombons sobre a mesa e tudo estava decorado com corações vermelhos e rosas, estava perfeito! Mike e Tina vieram nos cumprimentar, Mercedes apareceu para avisar que Quinn voltaria com ela e Sam e não deveríamos nos preocupar. Eu agradeci antes que S fizesse um de seus comentários e Mercedes se despediu dizendo que tinha que se reunir ao restante do grupo religioso.


	2. Make love with me

**I'm soooooo sorry about the last chapter! My fault! Well, enjoy! No Portuguese on this chapter... ;D**

* * *

Santana

She was beautiful! My girlfriend was always beautiful, but that night everything seemed special and I wanted it to be just so. He was still in doubt whether you would ask that the song, but even that did not work, was determined not to do anything that might ruin our night. I had prepared all week and tried to be romantic with her every day. If I could not kiss her at school (the most unfair thing I could hope for), all right, I had received her flowers and chocolate every day.

Brittany gave me a list of songs She heard when She thought of me, and made a very soft cover with a picture of us and as we listened in Sugar microphone I wore the bracelet I won with hearts so that we find ourselves in front of her house.

Sugar announced the religious group and could not contain a certain nervousness. If they sang was because they had accepted our relationship and now even more with not caring what others think about us, hate to think that there are people who do not accept our love.

The new kid came up and said that's okay, love is love, and they sing a song for Britt at my request. She looked surprised and we were holding hands, exchanging endearments until Mercedes came in stimulating dance. We danced the whole song, Britt kissed me in front of everyone who cheered for us and even though it is already familiar with your affection, I can not keep my heart shoot every time she touches me. It's like an electrical charge coming from your body every cell of my calling.

We take the night and when we were not singing, danced with the rest of the staff were dating or quiet in our table.

Kurt took a Blaine already somewhat drunk for the exit when I asked if we could go.

"I want to give my gift." I said before she could ask.

"But you already gave me several gifts San ..."

"This is special ..." I urged him looking in the eyes. "It's something special to me and I want it to be special for you too."

She did not put any more objection and began to dismiss the rest of the staff.

"San, this is the best Valentine's Day ever!" she said when we were in the parking lot. "I do not know what you're thinking, but I want you to know that you made me very, very happy ..." continued.

"You always make me happy ..." said stopping to give him a peck on the lips.

I loved the touch of those lips, but when Britt tried to deepen the kiss had to backtrack to not put all my plan below. He had come very close to it when Quinn interrupted us earlier, was taking no chances. I walked away holding her hand and she looked at me a little upset.

"Just a little bit of patience." asked avoiding looking at the blue eyes that had immense power over me.

She did not like, but did not complain. We got into the car and asked what she called sound. Had put the songs she chose and smiles to see his expression of surprise.

"San ..."

"I wanted to try to hear what you hear." I said turning my attention to the traffic.

Everything was going well, but my hands were sweaty and I was beginning to feel the nervousness in anticipation of what was to come. I took the opposite direction when he should come to her house and Britt noticed, but said nothing. I continued toward the center and stopped at the best hotel in town. Britt looked at me without understanding anything and I approached talking softly near his ear:

"It's time to give your gift ..." I pulled away by opening the door while waiting for a valet at the door of Britt.

She left confused and even after handing the keys to the valet, uni my hand and led her toward the elevators. Britt accompanied me silent, watching where I was taking. I pressed the 15th floor and turned to the door trying to keep calm. We walked down the hallway and I pulled up to the gate 1505. Spent by the card reader, but before the door opened completely, looked right into her eyes and said with the deepest sincerity:

"Britt, I love you ..." she smiled, but before he could answer I finished opening the door and his smile widened even more. "I know we've met, well, intimately" kept a little nervous, "but tonight, I want to make love with you."

"San ..." She spoke before touching my face fondly of my approaching his lips for a kiss slow and passionate.

We entered the room, which as I had requested, was decorated with red roses and candles. When I looked in his eyes I realized that I had won the best gift. I was with the girl more sweet and special all I had there with me the best person I knew, the most perfect of all girlfriends.

"You've prepared all this?" she asked looking around.


	3. Make love with me Part 2

**Hi! Sorry for the small chapters. The inspiration dies every now and then inside of me. And stinks. Then I need to remove the corpse and leave the little sister of my old inspiration come. Is pretty cute ... Well, without more ado ... Enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

Brittany

I was confused because we were at the hotel. I couldn't imagine that this could have there, but always trusted in San and when she opened the bedroom door I understand. Santana said she loved me, and even though I have heard her declare before I realized that she was fully open, there would be a "but" after that statement. Just those words were enough for me to want to grab it... Well, I almost always have wanted to grab her... But then she went and I could no longer hold the will.

Her lips had chocolate flavor, the candy we eat before leaving the party, and that flavor, mixed with her was perfect. We went into the bedroom and pulled away to San resume.

"Have you prepared all this?" I asked trying to disguise the fact that my heart be fired.

"I wanted tonight to be special," she said turning to approach. "Because you're special Britt, you're all that really matters in my life..." continued touching my face with the fingertips.

I held her hand near my mouth without taking my eyes from her and kissed her.

"And you are what matters in mine..." I said, passing my hand over her cheek where a tear seemed to appear.

Santana closed her eyes and slipped another tear from their eyes.

"San, is everything okay?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Everything perfect," she said with a smile turning to walk away. "I asked for champagne, you want me to serve?"

I knew she was changing the subject, but I didn't insist, because I know well my girlfriend and I know that some things should be in his time.

"Non San, I think I just need to get these damn shoes..." I answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and her smile was a little bigger).

"Not a sip?" she tried approaching me with the cup.

"Maybe later..." I spoke, pushing the cup.

With my bare feet and Santana in heels we were almost the same height, which I found interesting. Could look directly into her eyes and feel the warmth coming from her lips almost against mine.

"I love you San..." I said before falling a short distance from our lips. "And I'll be very upset if you move away again." continued, making her smile.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me. I hugged her waist pulling her body closer to mine and feeling his heart beat against mine. Santana tried to deepen the kiss and I do not avoided. His lips tasted like champagne now, which was not bad. Our tongues clashed and it was like an electric current. Only S made me feel that way.

* * *

**Again... I'm sooo sorry about the shorts chapters! Soon I'll post part three. Don't kill me if you thought that they would do so out of nowhere right? Hahahaha I'm evil ... -A**


	4. Make love with me Part 3

**Hey! No creativity today... This is the WORST chapter I have ever made. So, I called my neighbor to help me! She's such a good and perfect writer. You can swim inside the words and cry at every cute moment. Well... Enjoy it! ;D**

** -A**

* * *

Santana

The rhythm dictated by Britt was slow and I followed feeling million lightning as we kissed. Even between kisses, we were approaching the bed and walked away only to let the cup still half on the table before returning my attention to her lips.

Britt poured slowly taking me with her. Her hands roamed my back and soon the side zipper of my dress had already been opened and I felt the warm touch against my skin. I smiled against her lips before leave them to kiss her neck.

"It's the first time we do this ..." I spoke next to your ear. "It's the first time that I love and could only be with you ..." kept me shivering as I felt her body shiver.

I got off my lips towards your shoulder and applied small bites still on the dress, feeling one of her hands down my leg. Britt gave a throaty laugh that seemed to echo through my whole body.

"San, I think we should take it." she said pointing to our clothes.

I sat on her legs and pulled my dress over her head before helping her with her. I knew she would be red, Britt always wears red on Valentine's Day, but the first time he dressed like that for me. I played her dress out of bed and stopped to watch her. She had gone to bed and was beautiful, clear skin in the dim light, white sheets, bright red, vibrant blue of her eyes. The colors of a picture perfect I could never forget. I felt another tear would leave my eyes, but I did not care. I went back to lie about her supporting myself with my hands beside his head to kiss her. She pulled me closer, enjoying my moment of surprise for our swap positions.

His fingers touched my cheek lovingly before kissing lightly where the tear had run. Her lips returned to my while spending his free hand through my hair.

"I love you so San ..." spoke pulling away just enough so I could look in his eyes. "I do not want you to cry ... We don't need ..."

I knew what she was going to speak, but didn't let that continue. Sealed our lips before explaining.

"I want to Britt. And I really want, I'm just really happy to be with you." I said, approaching again from her lips.

Britt accepted my kiss and pulled her closer, wrapping my hands in her hair. Our tongues met again and a new electric current hit me. I spent my free hand down her back seeking closure of her bra came off without major difficulties. Her hands roamed over my body and soon found his goal. I couldn't help a moan when I felt her fingers touching me on the panties and Britt smiled against my lips before rising again towards my breasts. She released the clasp of my bra and a hoarse whisper came out of her lips when our breasts touched. The caresses were getting bolder by the minute and even trying to extend this time, not long before we reached the summit.

I had no idea it would be so intoxicating. I mean, being with Britt is always perfect, no matter the place or manner, but doing that way, so lovingly, without fear of letting my feelings speak louder, I was sure that she could never live without it. And when we got rid of the last pieces when we gave vent to passion that has consumed us, not at this time put aside the care and affection that had taken us there.

I had spent the week planning that night, but no way could devise a moment as perfect as we had together.

Brittany

"San?" I asked when I felt her grip tighten my belt a little more.

"Speak, my love ..." she replied with a sleepy voice.

"We can do it more times?"

"Whenever you want ..." she spoke before giving a peck on my neck.

I turned to face her, wanted to see in her eyes that would not only make me happy. I wanted her as much as I would have liked.

"But I just want you too if you want ..." I said looking into her eyes.

"In this case, you can be sure, we often ..." she replied with a smile. "You need to call your mother?" asked worriedly.

"No, I said I would spend the night with you." said watching her eyes close slowly.

"Britt, you will be upset if I sleep just a little?"

"No San, I think I'll take advantage and get some sleep too." answered leaving for sleep to come.

I understand why she was tired, I myself could no longer keep my eyes open and soon was asleep. When I opened my eyes it was still night and watched my girlfriend's face illuminated by the light from the window. I always liked to watch Santana asleep, because she is so beautiful with her dark hair splayed on the pillow, the lips relaxed, calm expression. Our friends believe that she never relaxes that is always ready to fight, but I do not know, she just does not like to show this other side to everyone.

Her arms were still around my waist and tried to get up slowly to get a glass of water. She almost got her hand when pressed a little more my waist. I turned to see Santana frightened with a worried look.

"B? Where are you going?" asked in a sleepy voice. "It is still night." continued looking around.

"I know love, I'll just get a glass of water..." I said turning to give her a little kiss on the forehead.

She relaxed grip, but her eyes followed me as I got up.

"You're so beautiful..." said with a smile. "Beautiful head to toe..."

"I'm only in my underwear, San" I said seriously, "and totally disheveled."

"For only being in underwear is what I can see how beautiful it is." responded with her best grin. "It's getting cold in here, you're going to take long?" asked resting his head on one arm.

Even joking, San maintained the tranquility of minutes ago when I was still asleep and could not help me bring back the bed leaving the road, next to my glass bowl that she had left a few hours.

* * *

**I'm so sad 'bout Glee. Obviously, I'm TEAM FABERRY and TEAM BRITTANA by the way. Britt-Britt, on 'Glease', was like: 'I miss u. And I want u back. Will u marry me?' and I was like: 'STOP ALL YOUR FUCKING CUTENESS NOW!'. Well, send reviews! ;D**

** -A**


	5. We need to talk

**I started in a different way at this chapter. Now, I will narrate the fic. Well, enjoy it! :D:D:D**

** -A**

* * *

Brittany kissed her lips lovingly and lay down beside the girl, who was quick to pull her closer, increasing the contact before you start applying gentle kisses the base of the neck and collarbone of the blonde.

"Britt My God! I miss you so much!" Santana admitted pulling back to look her in the eyes. "All these days, be on your side and not being able to touch you this way ..." continued passing a hand through her bare shoulders. "When my parents told me that we would have to follow the rules and go slow, I did not think it would be easy, but neither imagined it would be so hard ..."

"Well, you were disguising well ..." Britt said unable to hide a bit of heartache. "If not for that day in the school bathroom, I would think that you no longer wanted to be with me."

"You thought that?" Santana asked worriedly. "Britt, excuse me, is that it is so difficult to stop kissing you and I'm trying to accomplish what our parents asked us ..."

"It's okay ..." Britt cut by passing a finger over the lips of the brunette. "You do not have to say anything ..." continued lowering your fingers to put in place a kiss. "I understand.'s Hard for me too, but I do not want San stay away." asked with sad eyes.

"I will not walk away from you." Santana promised. "In hindsight, I think I could live here. Guess that this room has everything I need ..." continued looking around. "Well we have a bottle of water, a remnant of champagne, a tub of size more than enough and the girl of my dreams." Britt looked into eyes that looked a little scared. "Ok, I think I can live very well!" joked.

"San, do not have food ..." the blonde warned. "And I'm really hungry ..."

Santana smiled against the lips of his girlfriend. The innocence of Britt was one of the things she loved most in girlfriend.

"Well in that case, I think my plans were dashed." joked moving to pick up the phone.

"O where are you going?" Britt asked, sitting up in bed.

"I'll have food!" she said smiling. "What do you eat?"

"Ice cream?" asked excitedly.

"With chocolate syrup?" Santana asked already with the phone in hand and smile brightened even more.

The girl looked fondly at his girlfriend, as he had not completely devoted to such a wonderful person? The blue eyes stared at her while she was expecting the request and forced himself to focus on the conversation not to get lost in those eyes. And it was really easy to get lost in those eyes, and it was easy to please Britt.

"Enough for a few minutes ..." spoke approaching girlfriend to deposit a quick kiss on his lips.

"And what do we do while we wait?" Britt asked, pulling her closer.

"We need to talk ..." San said thinking that this conversation would not be easy.

Britt was immediately rigid, lowering your arms at your sides with a worried face.

"Here it comes ..." said pouting.

"I know, but it is necessary." San replied sitting on the bed next to his girlfriend. "Britt, you remember that every year my family ..."

"He travels on vacation to Mexico?" Britt added to the surprise of Santana. "These are the worst days of the year ..." she continued her sadness leaving visible.

"The worst day of the year?" San asked interested.

"You're going to Mexico with his family and will see their cousins and I will miss San, very homesick. And when you get back will tell millions of stories about how it was wonderful to be there and will have some guy at a party. E this will make me suffer ... " finished explaining before hugging his legs with a distant expression. "These are the worst days of the year."

Santana wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her to Britt near you. I had never thought that Britt could feel that way and felt guilty for the suffering of his girlfriend, but things were different now.

"Britt will not happen." explained. "I will not stay with anyone, I swear!"

"But San is a week ..." Brittany insisted letting a tear slipped from her eyes.

"I know, but I promise you that nothing will happen assim.E I still do not know if I will." completed a little upset. "My parents always lead mi abuela and she does not want to be near me, so I do not know if I can go ..."

"But San, you love this journey ..."

"I know, but do not care. Not want to leave my parents in a difficult situation, or impose my presence and my grandmother also, if they decide should I stay, then I will not be away from you ..." continued letting out a small smile.

"And I love San, but even so, it's not fair ..."

"A whole week without my parents at home ..." Santana whispered into the ear of his girlfriend. "I think it would be much better than parties and drinking hot morning of hangover."

Britt smiled and turned to his girlfriend.

"Do they will let you stay?" asked not contain his excitement.

"I do not know ... But if they cease, may be I have to thank mi abuela later." Santana said smiling.

* * *

**I really don't know what is going to happen to "that" week... Perv people would think: 'SEX! SEX! SEX EVERYWHERE!' . Normal people would think: 'Well, they will cuddle and do couple stuff. Right?' . Brittany would think: 'Did Lord Tubbs eat my 'Lucky Charms' this week?' . Well, see ya'! ;D**

** -A**


End file.
